


When I see you

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Sort Of, no beta we die like men, other pairings are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Nolan and Brett had been dating for a little over 4 months when a surprise rut strikes Brett. It is a new witch in Beacon Hills, one with a vendetta against Pretty boys – and girls, Brett supposes seeing as Lydia and Malia both get affected as well – and it hits the pack, hard.First it’s Scott who gets hit; suddenly clinging to Isaac like a lifeline and refusing to allow anyone near him and as their Alpha, the pack just leave the pair be.Then Derek starts to brood more, receding from pack meetings and staying well away until Stiles suddenly goes missing right alongside Derek. Malia assures them all that Stiles is fine and that if they know what’s best for them, they’ll all stay well away from the loft as they work through their issues.None of them know what the hell is happening but whatever it is, it seems to affect most of the supernatural of Beacon Hills.





	When I see you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i really wanted to post this because it's completely ooc but heck maybe someone can enjoy it?
> 
> There's multiple pairings mentioned and I'd be glad to know if you want more chapters focusing on the others!
> 
> Message me at https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com/
> 
> All comments are welcome and keep me writing

Nolan and Brett had been dating for a little over 4 months when a surprise rut strikes Brett. It is a new witch in Beacon Hills, one with a vendetta against Pretty boys – and girls, Brett supposes seeing as Lydia and Malia both get affected as well – and it hits the pack, hard.

First it’s Scott who gets hit; suddenly clinging to Isaac like a lifeline and refusing to allow anyone near him and as their Alpha, the pack just leave the pair be.

Then Derek starts to brood more, receding from pack meetings and staying well away until Stiles suddenly goes missing right alongside Derek. Malia assures them all that Stiles is fine and that if they know what’s best for them, they’ll all stay well away from the loft as they work through their issues.

Almost one by one this strange ailment picks off the pack. Malia goes home with Kira to study and they don’t come to school the day after, nor the following days. The twins disappear too with their significant others and Lydia all but drags Allison from a pack meeting much to the young hunters bewilderment.

They only really figure out what’s going on when Brett catches Liam and Theo in the parking lot after school. At first, he’d gone over to harass Liam and Theo because it’s almost comical the way the two react to Brett’s teasing. But then he notices Theo has Liam bent over the hood of his truck and, oh, he’s doing way more than teasing Liam who’s not saying anything to stop Theo anytime soon. Brett leaves fairly quickly after that.

He texts Liam who seems the most coherent of the two asking what the fuck is going on and eventually he gets a text back in the late hours of the night explaining it has something to do with the witch. They’ve caused something akin to a rut amongst certain members of the pack and that they can only let the possessive streak and heat ride its course per Deaton’s rather awkward explanation.

And that worries Brett because he feels it too. The need to be around Nolan at all times and keep what is _his_ to himself increase almost tenfold and he’s terrified, because he doesn’t want to just pin Nolan to a nearby surface and take advantage of him. At least not without his permission.

And he tells Nolan as much when he makes the decision to chain himself up in his room. Lori makes herself scarce for the time being which is good, and Nolan listens intently as Brett explains what he’s doing “I’d help you through it, y’know” Nolan assures Brett even as he secures the chain keeping his left arm to the radiator.

There’s mountain ash around all the exits just to be sure and Brett smiles fondly at Nolan “I know you would” Brett coos “But not now, not yet”

Nolan nods, as if resigned before pulling Brett into one final kiss. Not a goodbye, just a promise.

The door slides shut with a click of the lock and Brett’s head hits the wall with a huff. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, when his rut does hit, the chains are essentially paper to Brett who tears out of them with ease, but the mountain ash is what keeps Brett solidly grounded.

It hurts. It feels as though there’s a heat beneath his skin he can’t get to and all his body is screaming is that, Nolan is the cure to get rid of this horrid agony. Nolan, his mate, his little hunter who’s still in the house despite not being around Brett.

Brett can hear him pattering around the house; humming to himself and with him follows his sweet scent that hinders Brett’s addled brain more than helps.

Sometimes the sweet scent changes somewhat sour with distress or worry and it hurts Brett who can’t figure out why.

It’s only two days into the week – or is it 3? Brett isn’t sure – when the mountain ash barrier is broke. Brett wakes with a startle and recognises the change in the room almost immediately.

Sure enough, there’s a clear cut line straight through the mountain ash in the doorway and a sane part of Brett’s mind wonders if it’s possibly a trap.

But his instincts win out and Brett exits his room; trailing Nolan’s scent to discover where he is, but it’s difficult because Nolan’s scent is all over the house.

Eventually, Brett finds Nolan in the kitchen. He’s stripped down just to a large t-shirt and boxers and Brett realises with an involuntary growl that the t-shirt is his and the heat inside Brett increases tenfold.

Nolan turns to Brett with a small smile before holding open his arms for Brett who is quick to tuck himself against Nolan; pressing him against the counter and burying his nose into the soft locks atop Nolan’s head. “Brett?” Nolan whispers softly; stroking Brett’s back.

All he can do is rumble in response, too far gone for words but Nolan doesn’t seem to mind. He just coos Brett’s name as Brett presses Nolan further up against the counter until they’re almost eye to eye.

“Need-” he manages to get out but that seems to be as much as Brett can muster. He’s so on the brink he can barely think of anything but Nolan.

“It’s okay” Nolan soothes; pulling Brett into a lingering kiss “I’ll take care of you”

Brett let’s Nolan take control, which is something which surprises Brett because he hates feeling so vulnerable. But with Nolan, it’s different. He always has been.

Nimble hands fumble at Brett’s jeans before pushing them down; boxers following shortly after and, for a moment, Nolan takes his time brushing his fingertips against the head of Brett’s cock which is achingly hard and leaking already. Brett grumbles in frustration and jerks his hips to urge Nolan on and he snickers, but pulls away.

Nolan turns to face the counter and moving to grab something but Brett has other ideas. Instead, he pins Nolan to the counter with a grind of his hips; cock settling hot and heavy into the crease of Nolan’s cheeks; suddenly very angry there’s fabric preventing him from sliding into Nolan already.

Nolan awkwardly slides a hand behind himself to grasp at Brett’s dick, the angle is awkward but he’s not doing it to pleasure Brett, he’s spreading lube liberally over the shaft and, fuck the sensation feels nice and Brett welcomes the almost too tight grip around him but he wants something more.

It’s a dirty tactic but Brett decides, fuck it, and tears Nolan’s boxers directly down the seam and they slide away easy enough. Nolan makes a huff of annoyance but Brett isn’t fazed. He’ll forgive him.

Meanwhile Brett has exactly what he wants. With Nolan lay sprawled on the counter, almost on his tip toes, it gives Brett the perfect view of his perky little ass. Brett lifts Nolan’s left thigh ever so slightly and Nolan doesn’t fight it allowing Brett to expose his lube soaked hole.

Fuck had he prepared this?

“Brett?” Nolan. Sweet, beautiful Nolan, his boyfriend, his mate, remains perfectly submissive beneath Brett as his boyfriend all but mounts him right there on the kitchen counter; cock nestled between his cheeks.

His body trembles and Brett’s body covers his own, hands entwined tightly as Brett ruts against him once, twice, three time before, finally, Brett’s cockhead breaches Nolan and he slides in with a long thrust.

Beneath Brett, Nolan’s body tenses up at the intrusion despite expecting it and he lets out a strangled whimper into the laminate surface. He’s breathing heavily through his mouth as he spasms around Brett.

Brett himself is having the time of his life. He presses his nose up against Nolan’s neck and inhales deeply, a content rumble settling deep in his chest as he tries to press in as deeply as Nolan’s body will allow; hips pressing forward until Nolan is almost off the kitchen floor and relying solely on Brett to keep him up.

They take it slow, well as slowly as Brett’s lust hazed mind will allow and a part of him knows Nolan’s in discomfort and he hates being the cause, but Nolan’s heat is so welcoming Brett can’t help himself. He’s only just gotten a taste and he’s addicted.

It isn’t long before Nolan’s groans of distress melt into moans of pleasure, his grip on Brett’s fingers loosening until he’s meeting Brett’s thrusts almost every time. “S’ good” Nolan drawls out and Brett can’t help but agree, hips moving almost on autopilot as his pace quickens and all he can do is press kisses to the skin exposed by the wide collared t-shirt.

Brett has slept with countless others before, he isn’t necessarily proud of his abundance of lovers – especially the rumours Nolan had heard, spurred from his escapades – but it is fun to tease Liam and Mason about; especially watching them both suddenly get very red faced and awkward.

But this is nothing he’s ever experienced before. This right here, Nolan opened up so beautifully beneath him, mewling so perfectly as he stops every once in a while to press open mouthed kisses to Brett’s knuckles. As Nolan arches his back and wails into the air as he finally climaxes against the cabinet door with Brett’s name on his tongue. This right here is love.

Maybe Brett should feel worried at the idea; they’ve only been together four months but there’s no denying Brett is utterly smitten.

He needs to save it. Needs to make sure no one touches Nolan again besides Brett, no one can take his mate but him.

The pace is almost brutal now and despite a grimace at the overstimulation, Nolan let’s Brett fuck into him.

Brett’s mate is so perfect and Nolan is his. He needs to mark Nolan as his own, breed his mate full till he’s round and heavy with Brett’s pups, no one else’s and then everyone will know Nolan is Brett’s mate and completely off the market.

Whether it’s the thought of putting pups in Nolan or just being immersed in his little hunter in every way, but soon enough Brett’s coming hard and he feels a familiar swelling just in time to realise he’s knotted Nolan.

Aside from jacking off, Brett has only ever knotted while having sex once. It was some werewolf girl he’d been fucking on and off for about two weeks. Understandably, she’d been pissed and had cussed Brett out for the entire 20 minutes it took for his knot to go down and Brett was so fucking glad he’d wore a condom and she was on the pill. The idea of siring a pup with her still makes Brett feel sick.

But Nolan, god he takes it like a fucking champ. Doesn’t bitch or whinge as Brett slides them down so they’re sort of sat on the cool floor. All he does is shift his hips to accommodate the size and touches around the edges of his stretched rim with a hiss “Of course…of course you have a knot” Nolan whimpers, out of breath and he allows his head to drop back onto Brett’s shoulder who growls playfully.

* * *

The spell wears off by day 6 and Brett’s almost 99% sure there isn’t a single place in this house that he and Nolan haven’t fucked in.

After his knot went down in the kitchen, Nolan convinced Brett they had to take a bath. Needless to say Brett had been more than happy to give Nolan a blowjob as they waited for the bath to fill and then Nolan had rode Brett in the bathtub; spilling water over the floor.

Being clean didn’t stop Brett or his dick however because back in his bedroom he had Nolan another two times before allowing sleep to take them.

The only place they hadn’t fucked in within the last few days was Lori’s room because her scent was on everything and it made Brett’s hairs stand on end. Not to mention she’d probably castrate the pair of them with little remorse.

All Brett could think about was Nolan and breeding him, knotting him.

When he wakes up on day 6, Brett feels clear headed for the first time in a while and he isn’t overcome with the painful urge to fill and take.

Nolan is sprawled out on Brett’s chest; tucked close and any traces of cum have been wiped away probably while Brett had drifted asleep. Nolan looks absolutely debauched. His hair is mused from fingers raking through it and his pale skin is littered with hickies. There’s so many Nolan looks like he’s been in a brawl or ten, except Brett fucking loves the sight of Nolan so marked up. The hickies are majorly on his neck and shoulders but Brett can see some strays down his back, on the backs of his thighs and there’s no doubt Brett made more in other places.

Brett isn’t sure how long he stares before Nolan finally wakes up, but when tired eyes meet Brett’s, Nolan smiles softly “Hey” his voice is hoarse from screaming out and Brett can’t help but duck down just enough to capture Nolan’s lips in a gentle kiss. He’s going to take his time now there’s no rush.

When they pull away, Nolan shifts and hisses softly as if he doesn’t want Brett to hear it. But of course he does. “C’mon” Brett encourages “Let me see the damage”

“I’m not some kind of damaged goods you know?” Nolan rolls his eyes but allows Brett to roll him onto his back and Brett shuffles down the bed to get a better look at Nolan.

If Brett’s aching, Nolan must be in agony. There’s even more hickies and even a few places where Brett bit just this side of too deep all down his chest and thighs. There’s hand shaped bruises on Nolan’s hips and wrists.

Brett whistles lowly “Fuck I really did a number on you”

“Well I can certainly say I’m definitely not a virgin anymore” Nolan snickers back and it’s like a slap in the face. The soft afterglow is shattered by that one statement and Brett sits back on his haunches to stare at Nolan who arches an eyebrow “What?”

“Nolan” He’s at a loss for words. It was Nolan’s first time and Brett had just taken it without a second thought. Man, Brett had done the exact thing he’d promised Liam he wouldn’t do. Take advantage of Nolan. “Fuck why didn’t you tell me?”

“That I was a virgin?” Nolan cocks his head “It isn’t like it’s a secret, the team tease me about it for a reason”

“ _I_ didn’t know” Brett stresses and he sees something akin to understanding flicker in Nolan’s eyes because his smile suddenly drops and hurt begins to seep from him in buckets.

“Please don’t say you regret it”

“Of course I fucking don’t” Brett dismisses and moves up the bed till he’s got Nolan’s face framed between his hands “But your first time should have been…I dunno, gentle, perfect, not just some quick fuck that was all about me”

“What was your first time like?” And okay, fair point, Brett’s first time hadn’t meant anything to him and neither had the girl for that matter, but it wasn’t fair. Nolan deserves everything the world has to offer, deserves a loving first time where Brett could take his time and focus solely on Nolan. “I wanted this just as much as you, Brett” Nolan grabs at Brett’s hands; squeezing them tightly “It was perfect and everything I wanted because it was with you, otherwise I wouldn’t have broken the barrier”

That made Brett’s heart melt “So that was you? Little shit” Nolan laughs against Brett’s lips as he pulls him in “Still gotta check the rest of you though”

“Whyyyy?” Nolan whines but allows Brett to continue his search of Nolan’s body. He allows Brett to prop open his legs with a hand under each knee; spreading them so he can see Nolan’s entrance.

The hole is red and tender and when Brett brushes his thumb against the rim, Nolan squirms away minutely. “Sore?”

Nolan nods “Yeah, took your knot every time so I think I’m ruined for anything else” his tone is teasing but Brett has to adjust the way he’s sat on the bed as his cock gives a sudden stir of interest that he’s accomplished what he set out to do. “I tried to jerk you off a couple of times but it’d always end up on my back with your knot in me”

Brett remembers clearly, his wolf hadn’t wanted to waste a single drop in its mission to knock Nolan up “It’s because I was trying to pup you up” Is out before Brett can stop himself.

“What?” Nolan giggles in confusion and, god he’s adorable “What’s that mean?”

“Werewolves use knots to ensure breeding is successfully between mates and stuff, so I guess while in my rut I was trying to put a pup in you, so therefore…the knot”

Nolan’s face slowly grows redder by the minute “A pup? As in a baby? Does that actually work?”

And honestly? Brett hasn’t even thought of if knotting works with males never mind male humans so he isn’t too sure. It wasn’t like there were any sex ed classes on the subject but he realises that there’s a fucked up possibility he could have succeeded in getting Nolan pregnant. After all, he’d knotted the ex-hunter so many times if he were a girl there’d be no question “Not sure” he shrugs and that isn’t the most reassuring “I’ll have to ask Liam…no nevermind I’ll have to ask Scott, Liam’s as thick as a brick wall”

“Oh Jesus” Nolan whimpers; letting his head drop back onto the pillow with his hands covering his face “…yeah Liam is pretty dumb”

Despite the possibility Nolan’s pregnant, the atmosphere is still easy between the two as Brett leans over Nolan to grab his phone, still abandoned on the desk from the first day but at least it has been on charge the whole time.

He drops Scott a quick text.

 **Talbot** : So quick question  
**Talbot** : Can I knock Nolan up??  
**Talbot** : Is that a thing I need to worry about?

Nolan rolls his hips ever so gently up into Brett and Brett glances down at him, eyebrows raised “You really have another round in you? Even being sore?” Despite his flush of embarrassment, Nolan nods; rocking into Brett again and Brett grinds into Nolan “Where’s the lube?”

As to be expected, the little tube is almost completely empty and Brett has to really squeeze to get enough lube onto his hand to coat his cock and just slightly into Nolan.

He’ll pick some more up another time.

He slides home into Nolan who lets out a pleasant hum, accustomed to Brett at this point and already rocking down onto Brett’s jerks.

Eventually the vibrations from his phone become too distracting and he opens the chat to a plethora of texts.

 **McCall** : Not to ask why you need to know, but it’s something you’d need to do some research on I have no clue  
**McCall** : Or ask Deaton if you’re bold enough  
**Tate** : Of course he’s bold enough, this is Brett we’re talking about  
**Stilinski** : Whaaaaattttt????  
**Stilinski** : Since when have Brett and Nolan been a thing?  
**Argent** : Stiles…  
**Martin** : They’ve been together for like 4 months now??  
**Hewitt** : Where the fuck have you been? Living under a rock?

“Oh fuck” Brett laughs out loud; pace stuttering for a moment and Nolan meets his gaze “I think I messaged the groupchat”

“You asshole!” Nolan scolds but then bursts into laughter himself; kissing Brett open mouthed and needy “You can explain to them all later, for now fuck me”

“I’ve ruined you” Brett teases; taking Nolan’s lower lip between his before letting go “You’re an addict”

“Maybe” They kiss languidly for a moment or two before Brett’s phone vibrates in his hand again and he glances back at the groupchat.

 **Dunbar** : Brett what the fuck?!  
**Dunbar** : What did you do to Nolan?!  
**Dunbar** : ??  
**Raeken** : Heads up but Liam’s gonna call y-

Suddenly, Brett’s phone lights up and Brett leans back; smirking at the caller ID and before Nolan can even ask what’s going on, Brett answers the phone “Dunbar”

Brett gives another thrust into Nolan who writhes beneath him, not eager to stop even though Brett’s on the phone. “What have you done to Nolan?!” Liam yells down the phone, loud enough Nolan can probably hear and Brett can hear Theo laughing on the other end of the phone.

“Nothing he didn’t want” Brett presses a kiss to Nolan’s collarbone, down to his chest before laving a tongue over one of his nipples and Nolan bucks sharply; chest arching into the contact.

“Bullshit”

“You want to talk to him and see?” Brett offers and then moves the phone to Nolan’s ear who presses his shoulder up to hold it a little.

“Liam?”

“Nolan!” Liam greets a little relieved. To think the two were sworn enemies before. Now Liam’s a little soccer mom, or rather a lacrosse mom. “Are you okay? What the fuck happened with Brett?”

“I’m fine, honest” a particularly hard thrust that Brett totally didn’t mean, has Nolan squealing out a moan of pleasure; heels diffing into Brett’s back. “Just…ju-fuck-just getting over that stupid spell”

The line goes silent for a moment and Brett wonders if Nolan hung up the call accidentally, but then Liam’s voice comes back through “You…are you…?”  
Theo’s fucking pissing himself on the other end, obviously not caring his…boyfriend? Is mortified.

Nolan either forgets the phone or doesn’t care because he lets out another drawn out whimper and Brett decides that’s enough teasing “Sorry Dunbar” Brett says bringing the phone back to his ear as he uses his other hand to jerk Nolan’s weeping erection “He’s a bit busy right now, I’m sure he’ll call back later” he doesn’t wait for a reply, just hangs up and tosses his phone aside to focus on pounding into Nolan just right.

Nolan cums quickly, roping his stomach and Brett’s fist but Brett hardly notices, far too busy chasing his own release “Brettttttt”

“G’nna knot” He warns, not too sure if it’s aimed at Nolan or himself “Where do you want it?”

“Inside, please” Brett ducks his head and kisses Nolan desperately, his hands gripping at blonde curls and tugging just slightly.

It’s just enough to push Brett over the edge and he swells and locks into place; flooding Nolan with heat.

They lay there, Brett a little worried he’s crushing Nolan but Nolan seems all too happy to have Brett on top of him. They’re breathing in each other, catching their breath in between kisses that have Brett’s heart swelling with love.

“Hope you’re gonna take responsibility if you put a baby in me” Nolan grins and Brett kinda likes the sound of that despite everything. He went from someone who didn’t even believe in love to preening at the idea of taking care of Nolan and a pup that probably doesn’t exist. God, Nolan’s got Brett fucking whipped.

“I’ll take care of you and the pup don’t worry”


End file.
